Mutual Feeling
by girl.with.passion
Summary: After Emily finds out Nolan has handed over his Nolcorp in order to save Emily. She just has to go to him, talk to him. What she doesn't know, that it is about to change everything. Nolan/Emily one-shot.


** Mutual Feeling**

A.N. Hey guys, this is my first try with Emily, Nolan one shot. Hope you'll like it. :) I got this idea from this gif set I did on Tumblr:- post/44984967619/nolan-emily-au-where-nolan-has-confessed-his

This is based after Nolcorp is taken over by Grayson Global and also in this FF, Padma is in Nolcorp but doesn't have relationship with Nolan.

* * *

**"Are you alright?"**

Nolan looks up from his tab to see Emily standing in front of him, with her hands crossed across her chest. He blinks to make sure he's not dreaming but she doesn't vanishes after he blinks.

_'She is really here.' _

**"Nolan, are you ok?" **

_'Her timing couldn't be worse._' Usually, the happiest moment for him is when he is with Emily, alone! He misses them, he misses her. Ever since Aiden came in picture, Nolan felt he was shoved to the side and he did not like that at all! Breaking his chain of thoughts, he finally answers her question.

**"Yes, I am alright. Why are you here, Ems?"**

**"I... I... am sorry Nolan, about... Nolcorp. I know, what Nolcorp is for you. I am really sorry..."**

**"Don't worry about it Ems. It's not your fault."**

**"It IS my fault. It is because of me, Grayson Global owns 51% of Nolcorp."**

Nolan wants to say something, but he decides it is better if he doesn't say a word tonight, it's best for both of them. Not only he lost his baby, his Nolcorp to Grayson Global, but also a lot was going on his mind since he moved out from Emily's house and after today's events, he started to get clear picture of his emotions and he is not liking in the situation he is. He tries to stay calm, he doesn't want to show even a glimpse of his emotions to her. She's going through a lot too he can't add this on to her.

**"It's alright Ems. I'm fine."**

Emily walks closer to the desk, to take a good look at him, she can see he is not fine. He is trying to hide his emotions under that smirk, he's doing what she does best - her her true self. Nolan is afraid of her eyes, afraid that those eyes will see a lot more than he wants them to see.

**"Emily, it's quite late, you should go home."**

Emily gets startled when she hears her name from his lips, he hardly ever called her by her "name", he always prefer Ems. For a second Emily decides to obey and leave, but she doesn't, almost daring him.

**"I know you're angry Nolan... with me and I get..."**

**"What? No, don't be silly Ems, I'm not angry at you. I could... never be angry with you."** Last sentence comes out just above a whisper but Emily still hears it. She wonders if she heard it correctly. Nolan stands up from his chair and walks up to her.

**"I just... need some time, I'll be fine. You go home and take some rest."**

**"You sure?"**

Nolan looks at her for a second, his inner voice screaming at him to stop her, he needs her the most tonight. She's the only connection to David after Nolcorp. and he doesn't want to lose her too. That one moment becomes several moments, finally tearing his eyes off her, he nods but doesn't speak a word. Emily smiles at him and before he could react, she wraps her arms around him, giving him a hug. It comes a shock to him, but a pleasant one for sure. It was a brief hug, she gently pulls herself away from him, she walks out of his cabin without saying a word. It takes a moment before Nolan pulls himself out of trance, suddenly he feels weak, he moves to his table and sits on table again losing in his thoughts. He can still feel the warmth of Emily's hug; he wishes it lasted longer. He wishes if this is how it could be forever, her arms around him. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, he keeps his eyes shut while letting his chain of thoughts take him in some other world. Tonight he is really missing David, he really wishes David was here today. He let's himself imagine for a minute if David Clarke was alive still and if all these things didn't happen, how different their lives would be. He never wanted this for Amanda, even Nolan asked Amanda to forgive and move on, how her father wanted it, but Amanda needed revenge. Forgiveness or Revenge, Nolan had promise David that he will always be there with Amanda and will always take care of her, no matter what and he intend to keep that promise until his last breath. Nolcorp is Nolan's baby and his life... or that's what he thought until now, but somewhere down the line, things started to change, he started to change and so did his priorities. Nolcorp is still his baby but his life... one realization, that's all it took to take away his peace, his everything away from him. He, Nolan Ross was in love with Emily Thorne, the real Amanda Clarke, the daughter of his first investor - David Clarke, the man who gave wings to his dream.

Nolan still lost in his thoughts doesn't notice Emily walking back in his cabin, she enters the cabin and sees Nolan half sitting on his desk with his eyes closed. Emily was almost out of Nolcorp. when she stopped herself, her inner voice was screaming at her to turn back and go to Nolan, he needs her. Emily stands in front of the gate, while her mind debates whether she should go and go back to Nolan.

_'Nolan was there since my dad died. Nolan gave me everything, he always stood by my side, even when I pushed him back, when I assaulted him, didn't trust him. No matter how cold I was towards him, he never left my side. Today he lost Nolcorp. his baby, his dream for which he worked all his life, because of me. I was not even there for him when his father died. If I walk out today, this would be the most selfish thing I'd ever do. I can't do this to him. I can't leave him alone, I should be there for him, with him.' _

Emily doesn't know why is she feeling like this, so soft for Nolan but she can't stop thinking about him tonight, not ever since she found out Daniel took Nolcorp. from Nolan he could have stopped that but he didn't, only to save Emily. She wouldn't lie but sometimes she couldn't help but to wonder, if Nolan does this all only because he made promise to her father. Every time saves her, chooses her over himself, his life. He risked his life so many times for her. He always wanted what's best for her, he tried to convince her not to take the revenge path her father didn't wanted that. But she still chose that and Nolan... she never expected him to support her, but he did. Emily's emotions are getting best of her tonight. It seems like Amanda is surfacing again and that too because of Nolan. She knows what it feels like giving your life in the hands of devil, knowing it will give you slow, poisonous death. Amanda is familiar with these feelings and so is Nolan now. With the battle still going in her mind, she doesn't realizes when her feet start to take her back into the Nolcorp, back into Nolan's cabin. As soon she reaches outside his cabin, she stops before walking in. She looks at him, he looks lost in his thoughts, he looks really tired. His eyes are closed. Emily slowly walks in the cabin and walks upto him, until standing few steps away. For a moment she let herself enjoy the view in front of her sight; she has never seen Nolan like this before. A moment becomes few moments until she finally makes the attempt to make Nolan realize that he's not alone in the room.

**"Nolan?"**

A voice disrupts his thoughts. '_Wait... her voice?' _A thought hits him like a bullet and his eyes open instantly, they go wide as he sees her in front of him. Unable to speak, he just stares at her like she's just a dream, nothing more. A confusion hovers on his face.

**"Ems?"**

He's not asking her, he's asking himself, like he doesn't believe she'd be there.

**"What are you? I thought you were? What's wrong? You ok?"**

He quickly stands up, while his eyes examines her to see any sign of hurt, a sweet realization which brings a sweet smile on Emily's face and a blush but she quickly hides it.

**"Yes, I am alright. I just..." **Emily thinks what to say next, she tries to choose her words carefully.

**"I just want to know you are alright. I know how difficult it is for you now, I just want to be there for you."** The words fall from her mouth before she could even think what she is saying. Nolan looks at her in surprise, but seeing the same look on her face, a smirk appears on his face.

**"Ems..."**

**"I should... I"** Emily doesn't know what to say, she looks anywhere but at him. Searching for the "right" words. Nolan takes few steps back and turns around, when he takes a deep sigh. Emily's re-appearance tonight surely isn't a good idea, he is trying so hard to keep his emotions in check but she's just making it difficult.

**"Ems."**

**"Nolan... I saw it in your eyes tonight. The sadness, the lose... I know the feeling. I just can't leave, after that. I never saw you so defeated. I promise you... we will get Nolcorp back Nolan, I..."**

This is it, something snaps in Nolan.

**"This is not that Ems. I am not just grieving over losing Nolcorp."**

Suddenly the the air in room tightens, a confusion once again takes over Emily as she tries to understand what Nolan is talking about. Nolan slowly turns around to face her, he stands just few inches away from her.

**"You think, I handed over my company, my baby over to GG to save you, right? Yes, I did that. But I didn't do that just to save you, I did not do that just because I promised your father I will always protect you. I had another reason."**

Nolan stops and takes a deep breath, Emily keeps her eyes on him, trying to make sense of what is happening. He looks at her and she sees something changing in his eyes. A glimpse of emotion, she didn't saw in his eyes before. Or maybe she never noticed before. Nolan has taken a huge risk by letting his eyes become mirror of his soul, but it's too late to turn back now. He's been holding back for too long, if she hadn't come back he would've held it all back for even longer, but she has caught him in his weakest point now. He doesn't know if it is right or not, but he's just listening to his heart tonight.

**"What reason Nolan?"**

**"I did it to save my life. Nolcorp is my dream, my baby, my work of life. But not my life. You, Ems, you are my life. Before Nolcorp I thought my life's purpose was only to have Nolcorp. But when David came along and all of that happened and when he handed over his most precious thing to me, you. Things changed, you became center of my life, my sole purpose was to protect you, to be there for you. My life is nothing without you. From purpose of life, you became my life."**

Suddenly it seemed like someone pulled earth below Emily's feet. She looks at Nolan with complete shock. Nolan for the first time feeling brave enough, slowly brings his both hands and cups her face into his hands. He looks into her eyes deeply which is are still wide in shock.

**"I have fallen deeply in love with you, Ems."**

If his earlier confession didn't do the trick, this surely did, Emily feels her body going numb, completely. But their gazes doesn't leave each other for even a second. Emily doesn't know but a small tear creeps into her right eye and slowly it rolls down her cheek. Emily is too paralyzed to notice this but it surely doesn't go unnoticed by Nolan. Letting his emotions overpower him, he lets himself carried away slightly more. He brings his face to hers until their faces are touching each other. Emily closes her eyes, like an instant reflect when she feels his hot breath over her face. Nolan brings his lips to her right eye and kisses it slightly and then let his lips trace her tear which rolled down her right cheek before kissing her cheek ever so gently. Emily feels a wave of emotions going through her body, Nolan's confession already made her numb, his touch is making her weak on her knees. Feeling completely drained out of her energy, for a moment she let herself slowly fall on Nolan, her head slowly, gently taking it time, falls on Nolan's right shoulder. Her action surprises Nolan, he looks at her face. Her eyes are still shut and her breathing is slow. He waits for her to speak but she doesn't utter a word, nor open her eyes. he brings his lips to her ear and whispers her name.

**"Ems?"**

His voice brings her back. She opens her eyes to see where she is, pulling her head up she understands what just happened. She looks in his eyes and it all comes rushing back to her, she quickly pushes herself out of his arms.

**"Ems, what?"**

**"No."**

She looks at Nolan's face, filled with so many emotions.

**"This can't happen Nolan. It shouldn't."**

**"I get it Ems."**

His voice was so calm, it scared her for a moment. He should be angry, hurt but calm? That's the last thing he should be.

**"I should go Nolan." **

**"Just a quick question before you leave."**

His voice stops her in middle, just by the door; she stops but doesn't turn. His tone was casual again and for some reason it scared Emily to death.

**"What brought you here tonight? Not once but twice, you came back to me."**

Her breath gets stuck in middle of her throat. This is the question she was asking herself all this evening, the question she was battling herself while making her way into Nolcorp second time. How can she answer Nolan's question when she doesn't know it herself. She doesn't turn but she doesn't speak for minute either, finally after making up her mind, she takes a deep sigh and speaks.

**"Good night, Nolan."** And she walks out, without turning back even once to see Nolan's reaction.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

A week later, she sees him again. A whole week, that's how long it's been since their encounter in his office. They both saw each other in another Grayson's party. It wasn't that they were ignoring each other, or at least she was trying to. But Nolan had his hands full, he just suffered from another betrayal by his ex-ceo Padma Lihari. She looks ravishing in the red dress, it was hard for him to tear his eyes off her. Both of them steal few glances with each other, unnoticed by others. As the party is coming towards the end, Nolan makes his way to exit when he sees her standing by the gate. Not being able to stop himself, he makes his way up to her and causally leans to the pillar she's standing against, standing close to her, her back touching his chest. Emily trying not to notice this, but he is making it hard for her not to notice his presence.

**"Last time I checked the party was inside."**

Emily couldn't help but to smile at Nolan's casualness. Somehow it made her believe things were just like they were before that night...

**"Leaving so soon?"**

Nolan turns his face close to her ear and let his voice fill her eyes.

**"You know, when you walked out that night without answering. I was upset but it didn't took me long enough to connect the dots."**

Emily's cheeks burn up instantly, she doesn't know whether it is because of his lips so close to her ears or the fact he just mentioned that night. A confusion comes over her but she tries to keep herself in control. Giving the most fake-believable smile to one of the guests, she turns to him without taking that smile of her face.

**"What dots?"**

Nolan smirks at her before replying, enjoying her reaction.

**"Ems... I know the answer to the question, I asked you that night. Without you even saying it."**

He can feel her body tense up to him.

**"What are you..."**

**"I am not the only one who feels that way Ems. The feeling is mutual."**

With that he winks at her. He is playing with her mind and it is making her so mad.

**"Nolan."**

He can sense the threaten in her voice, but he doesn't feel threatened at all. In fact he is enjoying it, he is going to enjoy this little game.

**"You love me Ems."**

Emily turns herself around, face to face with him, her eyes going shock in wide.

**"WHAT?!"**

**"I know Ems, I know. Whether you say it or not, but every action of yours that night was practically screaming that you feel it too."**

**"Nolan you don't understand, this is..."**

**"Oh Ems.. trust me, I understand it very well."** He turns around and sees Aiden walking towards them. Taking a deep breath, he turns back to Emily once again.

**"Nol..."**

**"And one day you will understand too. You will too. You need to accept the fact, you love me too."**

Saying this he gives her the smile, the smile which is only for her, before covering it with his usual smirk. He leaves from there, leaving Emily behind, who doesn't notice a small secret smile appears on her face too as she sees him walking away from her.

* * *

Thank you for reading guys. Well... how was it? I hope you guys enjoyed it. Please do leave your feedback, I'd love to know what you guys think. :)


End file.
